Wyzwanie Feniksa Rozdział 4
Impreza Zaprawiana Alkocholem (jap. イベントモルタル酒, Ibento Morutaru Sake; eng. The Event Mortar Alcohol) to czwarty rozdział serii Wyzwanie Feniksa. Impreza Zaprawiana ALKOCHOLEM, tak nie alkoholem tylko Alkocholem, ta drobna literówka to zabieg komediowy symbolizujący to co będzie się działo w tym rozdziale. Ostrzeżenie: CZYTASZ NA WŁASNE RYZYKO!!! thumb|left|Pierwsze spotkanie Adiego i SakuyiAdi skoczył do przebieralni, po czym wyszedł z niej już rozebrany, trzymając w ręku jedynie swój zielony ręcznik. Następnie otworzył drzwi do łazienki, a jego oczom ukazała się śliczna, drobna dziewczyna o średnim biuście. Dziewczyna miała czarne włosy, spięte specjalnie do kąpieli w koka. Była naprawdę zjawiskowa, a jej cera była czysta i nieskazitelna niczym śnieg. Nie wspominając o cyckach czy innych obiektach. Dziewczyna się przeraziła na widok nieznajomego chłopaka, Adi tylko cały poczerwieniał i zamarł bez ruchu. -Kya! -piskneła, po czym nabrała nieco powietrza w usta. -Ryk Niebiańskiego Feniksa! -dziewczyna wypuściła z ust powietrzne tornado, wypychajac Adiego. -AAAAAAAAAAA! -wydarł się. -ZIMNOOOOOOOO!!! ---- -Co to za hałasy?! -wydarła się siedząca w swoim hotelu Maria, jednakże po chwili dostała przebłysku geniuszu. -A no tak zapomniałam wspomnieć temu chłopakowi, że teraz pora dziewczynek na kąpiel. ---- -Ale ta kąpiel była odświeżająca! -powiedział Dragneel wchodząc do swojego pokoju. Szybko wskoczył na łóżko wtulając łeb w poduszkę. -Ale męczący dzień! -rozejrzał się chwile po pokoju, aż w końcu zaczął rozmyślać. -W sumie jakby się zastanowić, to pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna kiedy nocuje poza domem. -po czym odwrócił się na plecy i zaczął spoglądać w sufit. -Mimo iż to akademik to bardzo tu cicho... O EJ!!! W sumie nawet nie znam współlokatorów! Wiem że jest tu Rex-senapi i ta laska z łazienki, ale czy to wszyscy? W dodatku to był Ryk Feniksa... -nagle spostrzegł, że sufit się rusza. -Coo... thumb-Yo! Dragneel-kun! -powiedział Rex, leżący w suficie, który dodatkowo ubrany był w granatową bluzę, oraz miał zawiązana na głowie biała chustę. -Zanim zapytasz, ubrałem się tak ponieważ strasznie tu brudno. -Ja... nie... no, nawet mnie to nie... CO TO ZA AKCJA Z TYM SUFITEM?! -Taka forma windy, tylko bez widny, lin i zamiast pionowo działa poziomo. -odpowiedział spokojnie. -W każdym bądź razie choć, szykujemy wam Imprezę Powitalną. -Imprezę? -zapytał zmieszany. -Wam?! -Tak 109 Rocznikowi Studentów Akademii Czar i Magii Kwitnących Kwiatów Wiśni "Sakury"! -powiedział Rex, po czym zeskoczył na podłogę. -W każdym bądź razie część już jest, a po część musimy jeszcze iść. -Oki. -odpowiedział Adi po czym obaj wyruszyli na poszukiwania pozostałych członków 109 Rocznika. ---- thumb|left-O ej pokój 203! -Inuictus zapukał do drzwi. -Shogi, żyjesz? Następnie Rex uchylił drzwi, a z nich wyleciała ogromna chmura dymu. Rex i Adi zaczęli kaszleć, aż po chwili z pokoju wyszedł szaro-włosy chłopak i wciągnął (nie nosem! ustami), cały dym, tak samo jak Adi płomienie. -''Magia Zabójcy?!'' -pomyślał Adi. -Aaaa, sorka. -przeprosił szaro włosy. -Trochę zadymiłem pokój. -Poznajcie się. -wtrącił Rex. -To jest Thanv Shogi, a to Adrian Dragneel. Swoją drogą obaj macie ze sobą dużo wspólnego. Obaj jesteście Zabójcami Feniksów. -Co?! -wykrzyczeli obaj. Już w tym momencie miała się rozpocząć porywająca rozmowa na temat, skąd masz te moc... bla bla bla i tego typu. Ale na nieszczęście, rozmowę przerwało stado pędzących dzikich zwierząt. -A to co? -zapytał Thanv. -Ooo, pokój 209, Tanaki Mei. -odpowiedział spokojnie. -O ej stójcie! -wykrzyczała biegnąca blondynka. -Przecież was nie zjem! -Yo Mei-chan! -Inuictus stanął na drodze Tanaki. -Yo Senpai! -odpowiedziała, chciała zapytać o co chodzi, ale w tym momencie Rex wziął Mei i Thanva pod rękę, a Adi po prostu poszedł za nimi gdyż znał cel podróży. -O ej, dokąd nas ciągniesz. -zapytał Thanv. -Idziemy was obrzezać! -odpowiedział Adi. -CO?! -wydarli się Mei i Thanv. -Aye, dokładnie. -potwierdził Rex, jednakże po chwili zastanowienia. -NIE! Znaczy się nie! To wasza inicjacja wejścia w życie Sakury. -tymi słowami jednak ich nie uspokoił, wręcz pobudził, więc pytanie czemu dalej z nimi szli? Autor nie wie, po prostu bez tego nie byłoby dalszej fabuły. -To wszyscy? -zapytał Adi. -Nie, jeszcze zapukaj do pokoju 208. -odpowiedział Rex. Adi otworzył drzwi do pokoju, a w nim zastał ładną, białowłosą dziewczynę, która właśnie miała zacząć się rozbierać. -AAAAA! -wykrzyczała. -Nie wiecie, że się puka?! -Eeeee, no tego... -zaczął Dragneel -Yo Ami-chan! -przerwał Rex. -Choć z nami! -Jak nie chcesz to nie musisz się ubierać. -wtrącił Adi. Pomijamy sekwencje tego co działo się kilka minut potem by przejść do późniejszych kilku minut potem. ---- thumbPóźniejsze kilka minut później. Wszyscy rezydenci zebrali się w pokoju 307. Na ścianie wisiał wielki transparent z napisem: "CEREMONIA POWITALNA NOWYCH REKRUTÓW". -O ej mogę, was o coś zapytać? -spytała czarno włosa dziewczyna, którą Adi poznał w łazience. -CZEMU TO AKURAT MUSI BYĆ W MOIM POKOJU?! -A no, spokojnie Shibuś-chan. -odpowiedział spokojnie Rex. -Nie nasza wina, że masz największy pokój. -''Shiba!?'' -pomyślał Adi. -''Tak samo jak Mark!!!.'' -A z resztą wy się już poznaliście. -dokończył Rex. -Adi to jest Sakuya, Sakuya to jest Adi. -Grrrr... -wyparsknęła cała zarumieniona. -Cześć. -Yooo. -odpowiedział nieco zmieszany Adi. -Tak czy siak pora świętować! -wtrącił się srebrno włosy chłopak. -A ty to??? -zapytała Sakuya. -Aaaa, ja go poznaje! -wykrzyczał chłopak z "lwim" fryzem. -Stał na promocji dorsza w Tesco!. -O ej Wiesiek! -odparł srebrnowłosy. -Nie denerwuj się tak bo okresu dostaniesz. -Ty a wiesz co... -zastanowił się chwilę lwiowłosy. -Coś mnie tak ostatnio brzuch boli. Wszyscy zgromadzeni w pokoju wpadli w śmiech. Była to naprawdę przyjazna zgraja ludzi, którzy nie dogryzali sobie dla złości, tylko dla zabawy, by każdy mógł się nieco pośmiać. -O ej! -przerwała Ami. -Wgl wolno nam, tak głośno, balować? -Tak! -odpowiedział zadowolony Rex. -Akademik jest głęboko w lesie, więc nie musim się obawiać sąsiadów. -Aaaa to dobrze. -odparła. -Ale mi bardziej chodziło o Marię-san... no wiecie jest nieco przerażająca. -O EJ GÓWNIARZE! -wykrzyczała Maria, przez tubę rozprowadzoną po całym akademiku. A rezydenci nieco się wystraszyli. -Przygotowałam to o co Rex prosił, więc możecie po to przyjść. -dokończyła miłym babcinym tonem. -Ooooo! Dzięki Babciu. -odpowiedział Rex. -Dans, choć pomożesz mi! -Oki. -odpowiedział srebrno włosy po czym poszedł wraz z Rexem. Po chwili do pokoju weszła Babcią, a za nią Dans i Rex turlający po podłodze jakąś beczkę. -Co to jest? -zapytał Thanv. -Spróbujcie, a sami się przekonacie. -powiedziała Babcia z diabelskim uśmiechem. -Hay! -poparł Rex. -Lecz za nim nabierzecie napoju i się napijecie, musicie wykrzyczeć głośno i wyraźnie wasze imię, nazwisko i marzenie. -Oki. -powiedziała Mei, która jako pierwsza podeszła do beczki. Wzięła kubek po czym powiedziała. -Nazywam się Mei Tanaki! Moim marzeniem jest odnaleźć legendarne Panaceum oraz otworzyć najlepszą na świecie klinikę!!! -Nazywam się Amalia Sawa, a moim marzeniem jest zobaczenie najcudowniejszych miejsc świata! thumb|left|Efekt rumuMei i Ami zanurzyły kubki, po czym napiły się naparu z beczki. Po spróbowaniu w ich myślach ubrania zostały rozerwane, a umysł oszalał. -RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! -wykrzyczały. -Na serio?! -spytał lwio włosy, po czym stanął przed beczką. -Jestem Mateusz Sharp moim celem jest odnalezienie Bersererka bo to jedyna osoba z którą mogę walczyć na poważnie!!! -następnie również napił się rumu. -O ej też chce! -wykrzyczał Adi. -Jestem Adrian Dragneel i będąc szczerym nie planowałem dołączyć do Sakury. Ta akademia jest dla mnie odskocznią, ale skoro już tutaj jestem, dostanę się na sam szczyt! -kolejny naćpał spróbował rumu. -Oooo... chcesz być numerem jeden? -zapytał srebrno włosy. Adi nic nie odpowiedział gdyż chciał się delektować rumem. -Niestety to może nie być tak proste jak ci się wydaje. -wszyscy się na niego spojrzeli. -Nazywam się Adrian Shane, a moim celem jest stać się Najpotężniejszym Magiem Błyskawicy! Sorka, ale numerem jeden zostanę ja! -następny naćpany marzyciel. -Ja pierniczę! -wydarła się Sakuya. -Ale chłopcy są kłopotliwi! Jestem Sakuya Shiba, nie mam specjalnych marzeń. -powiedziała. -Po prostu chce by mój tata Mark nie uwazał mnie za kłopot!!! -po tych słowach Adi doznał szoku. Jej tata ma Mark tak samo jak jego mistrz, nazwisko też to samo, jakby to było opowiadania oparte na shonen to by się okazało, że to jedna i ta sama osoba... o ej moment! TO JEST OPOWIADANIE SHONEN. -A ja to Thanv Shogi, by spełnić swoje marzenia, po prostu ukończę Sakure. Nie chce być najlepszy czy coś, ja po prostu chce wygrać. -powiedział po czym wciągnął kielicha. -WSPANIALE! -wykrzyczał Rex. -Teraz jesteście prawdziwymi rezydentami Akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia. -DOBRA! -krzyknął Adi. -Opijma to! (Co z tego że byli w trakcie picia?) -O ej Dragneel-kun! -krzyknęła Maria. -Skocz no do mojego pokoju i przynieś album z podpisem: "Nie dotykać wy małe gn*jki!!!" ---- thumb|Adi ogląda pamiątki Marii-Oki! -Adi szybko zbiegł do pokoju Marii. Po wejściu do pomieszczenia, szybko chwycił za album z owym podpisem, po czym gdy miał już wychodzić, ujrzał na ścianie pokoju fotografie studentów Sakury. Po kilku minutach chłopak wrócił do pokoju Clary gdzie balanga trwała w najlepsze. -Co tak długo?! -zapytała Maria. -Chyba nie przeglądałeś mi bielizny? -CO?! BLE CO?! -wykrzyczał Adi, po czym wyrzygał zwymiotował przez okno ---- -Pfff. -pfychneła Maria. -Nie wiesz co dobre. -Przemilczę to... -powiedział Adi. -O ej Babciu, co to za fotografie u ciebie w pokoju? -A to... -uśmiechnęła się. -To dawni rezydenci tego akademiku. Niektórzy z nich byli też w Elitarnej Dziesiątce, ale nie o tym teraz! -wyrwała Adiemu album z rąk. -Patrzta młodzieży. -pokazała zdjęcie sprzed mniej więcej 3 lat gdzie stała w otoczeniu dwóch 30 latków. -To pani synowie? -zapytała zaciekawiona Mei. -A gdzie tam! -odparła. -To moi chłopcy. -Eeeee... -odparli rezydenci. -Ale jak? -zapytał Thanv. -No wiecie. -zaczęła się spowiadać Maria. -Byli młodzi, głupi i pijani... a ja byłam napalona i ubrana w miniówkę. -dokończyła dumnie. Po tych słowach młodzież nie wytrzymała i po prostu zaczęła walić głową o ścianę. -O ej! Zaśpiewajmy coś! -krzyknął Dans. -Ale co takiego? -zapytała Mei. W tym momencie do organów podszedł Thanv, (Nie pytajcie skąd one się tam wzięły, ten rozdział i tak nie ma większego sensu), po czym chłopak zaczął grać pewną melodię. -Yo... ho... hoho... hohoho... -zaczął nucić Adi. -Znasz to? -zapytała Maria. -A no... -zamyślał się. -Mój wuja często to przyśpiewywał! -uśmiechnął się. thumb|leftTak oto w nieznany sposób wszyscy zaczęli śpiewać ową melodię. Po kilkunastu minutach picia i zawodzenia Sakuya, postanowiła trochę odpocząć. Usiadła nieco z daleka od reszty, po czym przez chwile na nich popatrzała się. Po paru minutach podeszła do niego Adi. -Yo! -uśmiechnął się Adi. -Hello! -odpowiedziała dziewczyna, po czym Adi nalał jej kubek sake i jej podał, następnie to samo uczynił dla siebie. -Twój tata nazywa się Mark Shiba? -Taaak... -odpowiedziała nie pewnie po chwili jednak dodała. -Jest jednym z Czterech Króli, teraz się boisz no nie? Radzę ci ze mną nie zadzierać bo jak mój tata się wkurzy...! -nie zdążyła dokończyć gdyż Adi jej przerwał. -Ale przecież go szukasz. Z tego co zrozumiałem raczej nie masz z nim za dobrej relacji. Sakuya chwilę zamarła. Niby nie chciała się przed nikim otwierać ani nic, ale w chłopaku było coś przyciągającego plus dziewczyna już całkiem sporo wypiła. -Mój tata wolał podróżować i trenować z swoich bratankiem Dragneelem. Mnie zostawił pod opieką dziadków (dla jasności rodziców matki Sakuyi)... -A więc to tak! -zamyślił się Adi. -Mark nigdy nie opowiadał, że ma córkę. -Nie opowiadał. -Sakuyę olśniło. -Nazywasz się Dragneel!!! -Jestem Adrian Dragneel i jestem na to wychodzi twoim kuzynem. -odpowiedział dumni i arogancko chłopak. -COO?! -krzyknęła Shiba, już miała coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie wleciał na nich Dans. -K*rwa Kurde!!! -krzyknął Dans. -Głodny jestem! thumb|Krokiet z ryby, grzybów i cebuli, specjalne ziemniaki oraz zupa chińska-Dobra! -odpowiedział Dragneel. -Pora na popis. Adi poszedł do kuchni (może kiedy indzi wyjaśnię skąd wiedział gdzie jest, jak już to rozkminię). Po 20 minutach wrócił z tacą. Następnie każdemu rozdał porcję przygotowanego przez siebie dania. -Przed państwem świeży krokiet z ryby, grzybów i cebuli, specjalne ziemniaki oraz zupa chińska. -Ej to ty umiesz gotować? -spytała Mei. -Oczywiście w końcu wychowałem się w młynie tawernie. -odpowiedział. thumb|leftDans spróbował, po czym po chwili jego myśli wybuchły. Spowiła go złota energia, jego ubrania zaczęły się rozrywać, mięśnie stwardniały, a jego srebrne włosy poszły do góry. -OOOOOOOOO! -wykrzyczał. -JEST MOC! -W tym momencie jego spodnie rozerwało na strzępy. Na szczęście dla panów i nieszczęście pań, działo się to tylko w jego głowie. -Dobra to teraz, ja coś ugotuje! -To nie mogłeś od początku, sam coś ugotować?! -zapytała Ami. -No co, byłem głodny. -odparł Dans. thumbDans poszedł do kuchni po paru minutach wrócił z niej daniem które wręcz błyszczało. -Przed państwem, Jajko Benedyka. -Potrafisz ugotować coś tak pięknego tak szybko?! -przeraziła się Clara. thumb|left-Dobra pora spróbować. -powiedział Adi, po czym wziął kęs dania. Jego myśli się rozwiały, ubrania rozerwały, a on sam wylądował na wiosennej łące. -N... nie... NIESAMOWITE!!! -wykrzyczał. -Dobrze dzieci. -przerwała Maria. -Wybaczacie mi, ale nie jestem już młoda, pójdę się położyć. Nie balujcie do zbyt późna. -wstała z krzesła. -Dobranoc. -uśmiechnęła się. -Dobranoc Babciu! -odpowiedzieli jednym chórem. I tak oto po tym impreza trwała w najlepsze. Cała załoga akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia była już nieźle schlana. W pewnym momencie Adi i Thanv zaczęli grać w szachy, jednakże Shogi pokonał Dragneela w zaledwie 3 ruchach. -O ej... -burknął zmieszany Thanv. -To mój rekord, jeszcze nigdy nie pokonałem kogoś w 3 ruchach. -Grrrr. -dąsał się Adi. -Ale na szczęście sex to nie szachy! Zakończenie w trzech ruchach nie zrobi wrażenia! -uśmiechnął się, po czym Thanv spadł z krzesła. Impreza trwała, trwała i trwała w najlepsze aż do 2 w nocy. Schlani, nietrzeźwi i ledwie żywi rezydenci Akademika Łapa Niedźwiedzia postanowili się w końcu udać do łóżek. Adi oczywiście chciał spać z Mei albo Ami, ale te siłą odprowadziły go do jego łóżka, reszta gości nie sprawiała aż tyle problemu. Poza tym na następny dzień miały się rozpocząć zajęcia... ---- Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Seria Wyzwanie Feniksa Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika AdiFire